Cartas al cielo
by Nidael
Summary: Sherlock deberá hacerse cargo del hijo de John, un niño inteligente y alegre que le enviara cartas a su padre mientras vive con el detective.
1. Carta 1

Carta 1: El final

* * *

Tenía que ser mentira.

Sherlock tomó un taxi al hospital Barts. Su mente estaba bloqueada, los pensamientos se mesclaban y no podía creer lo que le había dicho Lestrade. Tenía que ser mentira. No, era una mentira. John Watson no podía estar muerto.

Al llegar ni siquiera pidió el cambio. Tropezó con unos enfermeros que le reprocharon pero no les hizo caso. La cabeza empezó a dolerle y no entendía por qué su corazón se sentía tan acelerado. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la morgue se detuvo. Su cuerpo no quiso moverse. Tenía que ser una equivocación, era imposible que John estuviese muerto.

Imposible.

Al fin su mano se apoyó en la manija y antes de pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta, Mycroft y Molly salieron hablando. Se quedaron casi petrificados al verlo. Sherlock no quería ver sus rostros. Solo quería comprobar que el cuerpo que se encontraba ahí no era John. Mycroft trato de decirle algo pero no le importó y siguió avanzando.

"Espera Sherlock" Se interpuso el mayor de los Holmes.

"Apártate Mycroft "ordenó amenazante.

Su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza y no se movió. Un silencio aterrador se adueñó del lugar. Sherlock trataba de descifrar las emociones en la cara de su hermano. Eran tan fáciles de leer, pero una parte de él no quería creerlo.

"Es mentira, Mycroft él no…no puede estar muerto, es… John" murmuró al fin, suplicante. Como si el simple hecho de ser John Watson descartara la posibilidad de la muerte.

Mycroft lo miró por un segundo, vacilante e indeciso. Sherlock imploró con los ojos, suplico que no afirmara lo obvio. Y con un gesto cruel y compasivo Mycroft lo hizo. Molly derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Sus sollozos torturaban todavía más a Sherlock.

"Lo siento Sherlock, no pudimos hacer nada" Respondió el mayor tomando los brazos de su hermano.

Para Sherlock el mundo se vino abajo en un segundo, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con quedarse ahí, los sonidos desaparecieron, su visión se volvió borrosa. Lo único que oía era su propia respiración.

"No es él" dijo con enojo.

"Sherl-"

"¡Dije que no es el! "Gritó con la respiración agitada.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza en contra de su voluntad y Mycroft lo sostuvo. Sherlock no parecía consciente de sus acciones. El mayor de los Holmes dejó caer su paraguas y acomodó a su hermano en una de las sillas. Tomó su cabeza mientras lo llamaba pero Sherlock no lo escuchaba.

Una serie de imágenes de John se acumularon en su mente: John enojado, John sonriendo, John triste, John asustado… John queriéndolo. Todo era John.

_"¿Sigues enojado porque no vine cuando me llamaste?"_

_Sherlock no respondió, se mantuvo inmerso en su microscopio viendo la nada._

_"Sherlock te dije que hoy debía acompañar a Mary. Era su última ecografía. Él bebe nacerá pronto"_

_"Esto también era importante John" Respondió Sherlock sin mirarlo "Necesitaba tu ayuda, ya tendríamos al asesino" Mintió. Solo quería hacer sentir culpable a su amigo. Odiaba ser desplazado por Mary. El detective nunca pensó que aquella mujer tan simple podría lograr conquistar a John. La había tildado de una simple novia igual que las otras. Pero ella no lo era, soporto todo las noches que John la dejó plantada por un caso, las veces que Sherlock trató de ahuyentarla, y al final logro lo que quería: casarse con el doctor. Era la mujer perfecta. Atractiva, paciente, inteligente y buena. Adjetivos que Sherlock usaría solo para John. Tal vez por eso estaban juntos, pensaba._

_"Lo siento Sherlock pero desde ahora mis prioridades van cambiar mucho" Dijo John lleno de paciencia. Sherlock se alarmó y miro a su amigo, quien continuo" Ahora tendré una familia, tendré un hijo a quien cuidar y por supuesto a Mary" Esto último enervó más a Sherlock. Era obvio que él no entraba en la ecuación. Volvió su atención a lo que estaba simulando hacer._

_"Eso ya lo sé" dijo para sí mismo. John lo observo por un rato más, esperando._

_"Sherlock, por favor. Pensé que entenderías. Eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte en mis ratos libres, podemos analizar las pistas nuevamen—"_

_"Déjame solo "Espetó enervado el moreno._

_"Pero—"_

_"Vete"_

_John no intentó convencerlo. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo. Suspiro cansado. Se despidió de la señora Hudson pidiéndolo que lo cuidara. Y prometió volver a la mañana siguiente. Fue lo último que Sherlock escucho. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, corrió para verlo irse desde la ventana. El rubio no miró hacia atrás._

Al día siguiente John nunca apareció.

* * *

Como había prometido nuevo fic, espero les guste. Lo escribí hace tiempo por eso verán que no esta influenciado por la nueva temporada, ya vi el cap 1 y veo que Sherlock si tiene afinidad con Mary, en este fic no (en realidad era lo que esperaba en la serie pero bueh) Decidí subirlo antes del nuevo cap, estoy muy ansiosa por verlo, espero que sea mejor que el primero :)


	2. Carta 2

**Carta 2: Tratando de huir**

Canción: Alredy over de RED (escúchenla por favor)

**_Nunca te vas _**

**_Siempre estás aquí_**

**_(Sofocándome) _**

**_Debajo de mi piel _**

**_¿Cómo puedo escapar?_**

* * *

_No puedes Sherlock…_

Sherlock abrió los ojos molesto por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por su ventana. Maldijo por dentro, Londres no tendría que estar tan iluminada, era la ciudad de la niebla y la lluvia, ¡por Dios!

No sabía qué hora del día era y tampoco quería saberlo. Pero un ancla temporal era buena cuando perdías la noción de la realidad. A regañadientes busco con la mano su teléfono sobre su repisa. Lo prendió: tres de la tarde. Eso era nuevo, había roto su record, la última vez se había levantado a las 2:47 de la tarde. Sonrió ante esto, la señora Hudson lo regañaría de nuevo.

"_Al que madruga, dios lo ayuda_" decía. Bueno El no creía en Dios así que no le importaba.

Se levantó con la cabeza mareada. Caminó perezosamente hasta su baño y se miró al espejo. Parecía un extraño, su cabello rizado había crecido demasiado, tenía barba de días y las bolsas en sus ojos delataban la trasnochada.

La culpa era de Lestrade por no tomarse más tiempo para resolver esos casos. Nota mental, debería encargarle que ordenara mejor los papeles. Cepilló sus dientes y se rasuro apropiadamente. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo. Sintió una escalofrió pero fue pasajero. Cuando abrió el estante estaba vacío, su estómago gruño haciéndole recordar no había comido hace mucho, tres días quizás... Tenía que buscar algo o su transporte lo molestaría toda la tarde. Tal vez leche, le gustaba la leche fría. Abrió la heladera. No había más que un energizante y varias muestras de Bart que despedían un olor extraño. Segunda nota, ir con Molly para tratar de sacarle muestras nuevas.

Bien, tocaba desayunar fuera.

Volvió a su habitación y empezó cambiarse. Ya estaba listo cuando noto que algo faltaba, ah, sí, la bufanda. La busco pero no estaba en su cuarto, seguramente la habría tirado en el living junto a su saco. Fue a la sala, y el panorama que vio era algo confuso para él.

Una jeringa, un banda elástica y varias bolsitas de…¿de qué eran? Sobre la mesa. Todo era un completo desorden, como siempre, pero la jeringa, las botellas, la banda elástica, no eran algo que recordara.

_Sherlock…_

Cuando levanto la jeringa sintió una picazón en su brazo. Entonces recordó. Las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza como martilleos sobre su cráneo. La drogas, las noches sin dormir, Mycroft forzándolo a entrar en rehabilitación, Lestrade levantándolo de en medio de la calle. La señora Hudson llorando. Un cementerio, personas llorando.

John muerto.

La realidad se volvió tan clara que el aire faltaba. Sus pies se debilitaron. Encontró la razón de su pesadez, las bolsas en sus ojos y el descuido de su imagen. El escalofrío en su cuerpo retorno con mayor fuerza y cayó al piso.

Con las energías que le quedaban gateó hasta la mesa. Busco entre los recipientes, necesitaba sacarlo de su mente, era urgente sacarlo de su mente. Revolcó todos los recipientes con desesperación y la respiración agitada, no había más, se había terminado todo. Sonrió amargamente.

Había logrado sacar a John de su mente por un buen rato, era una mejora. Ahora debía seguir probando dosis más fuertes y tal vez esos breves momentos se convertirían en horas y entonces en días enteros. Lograría olvidar al doctor y borrarlo de su mente para siempre. Había hecho eso con varias cosas sin importancia.

Pero John siempre había sido importante.

Su móvil sonó sacudiéndolo. Miró sin ganas. Un mensaje de Lestrade.

...

**Logramos encontrar al ladrón.**

**Fue gracias a las pistas que nos diste. Tengo más casos**

**Así que pasa por mi oficina.**

...

Dejó caer el aparato en el piso y se tiró sobre su sillón. Genial, pensó, ahora estaría otra vez solo en ese lugar, recordando sin querer hacerlo. Miró el sillón vació frente a él.

Se incorporó rápidamente. Debía salir de ahí.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, la voz de su casera hizo que apresurara el paso.

"¿Sherlock?...Teng-"Antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar Sherlock cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La calle estaba llena de transeúntes, el sol radiante a pesar del frio. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz. Camino despacio. Todavía era temprano para encontrar a sus proveedores. Decidió ir al parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de su edificio. Ahí podría sentarse y quizás tomar algo. Había mucha gente. Tal vez eso lo distraería lo suficiente hasta que llegase la noche.

Y así sucedió, en cuanto el sol desapareció se adentró en las calles más oscuras de la ciudad. Aquellas que solo había frecuentado cuando joven, en busca de paz mental. Recordándose que ahora no era la diversión o la curiosidad lo que lo atraían de estos lugares bajos sino la desesperada necesidad de olvidar.

En medio del frio duro, que chocaba sobre sus mejillas y sus orejas, Sherlock vio aparecer a un hombre viejo con un pequeño bolso. Asintió y le entrego un fajo de dinero y el viejo un paquete envuelto en papel madera. Sin decir ni una palabra el hombre desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle. Sherlock guardó el paquetito, se acomodó el saco y regreso hacia 221B.

Cuando llegó a su "casa" abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertar a la señora Hudson, ya era tarde y hacia mucho frio.

Al entrar vio con sorpresa que había algo sobre la escalera, era un recipiente con galletas dentro y una nota sobre este:

**Sherlock, te fuiste sin dejarme hablar. Quería decirte que tengo una urgencia familiar y no estaré por unas semanas. Espero recuerdes que te lo dije ayer. Cuídate hasta que regrese, come un poco, no hagas que me preocupe, John estaría muy triste si te viera así.**

Rio un poco divertido.

"John ya no está aquí para decir nada" dijo con la voz rota.

Tomó el recipiente, subió la escaleras, y lo tiro sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sintió más urgencia de perderse en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquel.

Tiro su saco, su bufanda al igual que su chaqueta. Tenía que salir de ahí, debía salir de ahí por el bien de su salud mental. Preparó la droga y aumento la dosis, era riesgoso pero eso ya no importaba. Llenó la jeringa con descuido y se ató la goma elástica con fuerza. Se sentó en su sillón y miro el sillón frente a él.

Vacío. Siempre estaría vació y la persona que se sentaba ahí nunca volvería para reprocharle nada.

Tomó un último respiro. Golpeó la punta de la jeringa, la posicionó sobre su brazo y entonces…

El timbre sonó. Lo sobresalto de sobre manera. Volvió a concentrarse, no atendería, seguramente era Mycroft con sus sermones y haría lo que siempre hacia cuando se trataba de él, ignorarlo.

Apunto nuevamente a su vena y el timbre volvió a sonar. Bufó furioso. Ni siquiera podían dejarlo escapar de esa realidad aburrida. El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia. Analizó la forma en que lo habían hecho, no era de un cliente, ni tampoco de su hermano. Era diferente. El timbre volvió a sonar.

Podía inyectarse y el sonido ya no tendría importancia. Era la mejor solución pero se detuvo al recordar que su hermano tenía cámaras en esa calle y si viera que no atendía mandaría rápidamente a sus hombres para cerciorarse. En ese estado de seguro trataría de internarlo nuevamente.

Respiro hondo nuevamente. Quien quiera que fuera el idiota que decidió molestarlo, se arrepentiría. Bajo corriendo las escaleras dispuesto a amargar al desafortunado que pensó en molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza sin encontrar nadie. Se sintió desconcertado, entonces bajo la mirada y había un niño parado frente a él. Por un momento no presto atención y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero algo lo detuvo.

Su rostro.

— ¿Señor Holmes? —preguntó el pequeño con fuerza.

—Ah…ah…yo…—tartamudeó Sherlock sin poder salir de su asombro.

— Mi nombre es William J. Watson, gusto en conocerlo.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Ahhhhhhh No me maten, pobre Sherlock. Espero les guste. Por cierto, les dejo el nombre de las canciones para que las escuchen pues tiene mucho que ver con el fic y así también les da un pequeño panorama de los sentimientos de Sherlock.

¿Qué les parece el nombre del hijo de John?, ¿A que no adivinan de dónde viene? Jajajaja me costó mucho decidir su nombre, seguro que muchos lo saben. Oh, lo olvidaba también me abrí una cuenta en **8tracks, **con el nombre de Nidael,ahí subiré canciones conforme avance el fic, en mi profile les dejo el link.

Una última cosa, quiero aclarar que este fic no va a tener un caso, solo se verá la interacción de los personajes, será algo más sentimental y menos detectivesco por así decirlo. Espero recibir muchos reviews, déjenme alguno que alegran el día, sé que un fav y un follow alegran mucho pues demuestra que la historia interesa y por eso lo siguen, pero un review te alegra diez veces más.

**RE-Reviews:**

**Drake-vampire:** jejej*rie maléficamente* Lo siento amor, y eso que no has visto lo que viene D

**Olimka:** No problem, total tengo capítulos para tortúralas, besos!

**ariam18:** Si lo se, los capítulos que siguen también van a ser cortos. :) Besos!

**EloraP:** Al fin lo mate, te puedo jurar que en cada fic que tengo me imagino una muerte para él, no porque lo odie si no por mi necesidad de ver sufrir a Sherlock …Ops! creo que hable demás, gracias y besos!


End file.
